Episode 12 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Transcript
Murray: Hi, everyone. (with others) We're the Wiggles. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Murray: I'm Murray. Greg: I'm Greg. Anthony: And I'm Anthony. Jeff: Get ready. Murray: Get ready. Greg: Get ready. Anthony: Get ready. Because it's time to go to Network Wiggles! Jeff: Let's go! (They were all running towards the studio except Captain Feathersword and Dorothy notice that the Wiggles were going to the studio without them.) Captain Feathersword: Hey! Wait for us! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! (He is chasing to catch them with Dorothy.) (Shot transition to the Song: Get Ready To Wiggle) Greg: (singing) Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) We've been ready for so long! Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) When you wiggle, you can't go wrong! Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggling will make you big and strong! Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) C'mon, wiggle to this song, Wiggle to this song! Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggle your fingers high in the sky! We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes! We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose! We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) C'mon, wiggle all ten toes! Wiggle all ten toes! Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. We can wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), Wiggle at home without a care! Wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), Wiggle on your own or with teddy bear! Wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), Wiggle at breakfast, lunch or tea! Wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), wiggle along with me, that's right, wiggle along with me! Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Whoo! (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Anthony while the song clip of Anthony's Workshop plays in the background. Then, it fades to Anthony & Alfonso talking about pizza.) Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a workshop with Anthony Anthony: Hello, everybody, welcome to Anthony's Workshop. It's a very special workshop. Today, we're making pizza! And to help with our pizza, from Italy, we have our wonderful friend, Alfonso, the pizzaioli cuoco. Alfonso: Pizzaioli, scusa. Anthony: Very good. Now, what do we do first? Alfonso: Okay, you leave it to me? Anthony: Okay. Alfonso: Andiamo. Andiamo qua. Bravissima, bravissima. Anthony: Everyone's working hard right now. Alfonso: La forma.... Anthony: What are they doing, Alfonso? Alfonso: They're making the shape of the pizza they want. Anthony: Making the shape? Alfonso: Whatever they want. Whatever they want. Anthony: Okay, little pizzas, everybody. Alfonso: Okay, and now what we're going to do, we're going to take this tray and we're going to put the pizza on it. Can you put the pizza on there? Bravo! Bravissima! Molto bello! All different shapes, you see? Long, square, round. Anthony: And it doesn't matter, Alfonso? You can make a different shape? Alfonso: No, no. They're small pizzas the kids like to do. And then after that, we're going to put some tomato on. Pomodoro. Anthony: Pomodoro! Alfonso: E molto importante, il pomodoro. You want to put in on for me Annalise? Annalise: Okay. Anthony: Annalise is putting it on. Alfonso: Okay, Jess, wow, you are very good! They're all very good! Get along very quickly! Un po' di formaggio. Can you put some cheese on for me on that one? Bravissimo, bravo. Now we're going to put the basil on. Look... (sniffs.) Smells good. Smell it. Yeah. Anthony: Everybody's working hard, making their own pizzas. Alfonso's helping out, suggesting the ingredients: Basil, tomato. Little mini pizzas. Alfonso: Oh, what a smell! Anthony: Annalise and Jesse are starting on a new one. Alfonso: You can start, do another one for me. Anthony: Over here, everybody, we have Trista. And Trista is working hard! Alfonso: Okay, Trista, can you put the pizza in the tray for me? Anthony: Here we go. Alfonso: There. Brava! Anthony: I'll get the tomato for you, Alfonso. Alfonso: Oh, Anthony, you're very good! Anthony: Here we go. Alfonso: Oh, follow us around like this. And that one there... brava! Okay, now you want to put a tomato on for me? Anthony: Tasha is putting tomato on. Alfonso: Tasha, brava. Brava, Tasha! Molto professionista! Professionista! Brava! Anthony: Very professional. And, of course, Trista, would you like to put some tomato on? Alfonso: You're very busy there making that pizza! Not it's tomato time! Anthony: Want to bake it on that one as well? Alfonso: Put it on everywhere, that doesn't matter. Anthony: We can make pizzas anywhere. Alfonso: We can move them around. Anthony: She's moving that one onto there. Alfonso: You want to put that one in there, too? There, put it there. That is the best pizza! Anthony: Everybody, lots of pizza being made! Alfonso will continue. Tasha, Trista, Jesse, Annalise and everybody's making pizza. It's lots of fun! Until, we see you again in Anthony's Workshop. Bye-bye! Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a working bee (Shot transition to the Wiggles are lying on the floor saying, "OOOOHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHOOOOOOAAAAAA!" Until, shot transition to a picture of cartoon Captain Feathersword while the song clip of Captain's Magic Buttons. Then, it fades to Murray & Captain Feathersword about pressing their Australian animal buttons.) Wiggles: (singing) Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! Here we go! Murray: Hey, everyone, It's Captain Feathersword. Let's all say, "Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. Hoo-hoo! Murray: Captain, have you lost something? Captain Feathersword: Oh, no, no, Murray. I was using my magic buttons to help me be Australian native animals. Murray: Oh, and what was that animal? Captain Feathersword: Ooh, it was a frilled neck lizard, like this Murray. (He's making the sound of a frilled neck lizard.) Murray: Captain, I like that. I wonder if your buttons can make other Australian animals? (to camera) Listen, Captain, they've got an idea. Captain Feathersword: Oh, yeah, they have? Murray: How about a kangaroo? Captain Feathersword: Great idea, Murray! Oh, yeah, okay, now let's see... Murray: Push the button. Captain Feathersword: (Murray pushes the kangaroo button then he makes a kangaroo sounds by using tsking & bouncing then Murray pushes the button to stop.) Murray: Ha-ha! (to camera.) Hey, listen, Captain, they've got another idea. How about a wombat? Captain Feathersword: Oh, a wombat? Okay, let's see. (Murray pushes the wombat button then he makes a humming sounds by using crawling down to the ground.) Murray: Down, very low. Oh, I like the wombat button. There we go. (He pushes the button to stop.) Captain, another idea. Captain Feathersword: Okay. Murray: How about a koala? Captain Feathersword: Oh, a koala! Murray: Yeah. Captain Feathersword: Murray, I might need your help for this. Murray: Ready? (Murray pushes a koala button then he makes his snoring sounds, like Jeff.) That's one heavy koala! (He pushes the button to stop.) Captain, that was great! How about? Another idea. A Tasmanian devil! Captain Feathersword: Oh, a Tasmanian devil! Murray: Yes. Captain Feathersword: Okay, let's see. Murray: I'll press the button. Captain Feathersword: (Murray pushes the Tasmanian devil button then he makes a wild, wacky, crazy & jabbering noises to chase around with Murray. Until, Murray pushes the button to stop.) Murray: They certainly are magic buttons, Captain! Captain Feathersword: (He is making a bit of jabber sounds.) (Shot transition to the Song: Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong. A scene where the Other Wiggles are standing in the bush while the Wiggly Dancers, their friends & Greg are gonna sing & dance to the zing zang song.) Greg: (singing) We all love to dance to music And we love to zing We shake our feet it's really groovy We like a dance with zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) We love to move, we love to shake We love to turn around) Greg: (singing) We love to hear that zingy music With that crazy Zing Zang sound, oh-hoh (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with The Other Wiggles singing) Wing wang wong (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with The Other Wiggles singing) Wing wang wong (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with Greg singing) Wing wang wong Greg: (singing) Wags is dancing, Henry's grooving Captain's zinging loud (Captain Feathersword: Oh I love this zing zong!) Greg: (singing) Dorothy she's always grooving To that zingy Zing Zang sound (The Other Wiggles: (singing) We love to move, we love to shake We love to turn around) Greg: (singing) Let's all dance and zing while grooving With that crazy Zing Zang sound, oh-hoh (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with The Other Wiggles singing) Wing wang wong (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with The Other Wiggles singing) Wing wang wong (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with The Other Wiggles singing) Wing wang wong Greg: (singing) A-zingy zingy Zing Zing Zang Zang A-Zingy Zang Zang Zong You know the words and now we hope That you'd like to zing along (The Other Wiggles: (singing) We love to move, we love to shake We love to turn around) Greg: (singing) We know the dance and now we're grooving With that crazy Zing Zang sound, oh-hoh (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with The Other Wiggles singing) Wing wang wong (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with The Other Wiggles singing) Wing wang wong (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with The Other Wiggles singing) Wing wang wong (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with The Other Wiggles singing) Wing wang wong (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with The Other Wiggles singing) Wing wang wong (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Zing) Greg: (singing) zing (The Other Wiggles: (singing) zang) Greg: (singing) zang (with The Other Wiggles singing) Wing wang wong (Shot transition to cartoon picture of the Wiggles in it when Joseph Field & Dominic Field are making their announcement to solve the problem about Murray's very tired because he's sleepy.) Joseph Field: And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement. Girl: Are you tired? Finding it difficult to keep your eyes open? Have you been yawning? Go to sleep. Available in big sleep as well as catnap. (Jeff arrives but he's not since Murray's asleep in his bed.) Announcer: (offscreen) Jeff, not included. (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Jeff sleeping in his bed while the song clip of Where's Jeff? plays in the background. Then, it translates to Anthony & Greg are gonna play a game in this quiz show when Jeff falls asleep with some koalas.) Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Anthony: (singing) Is he sleeping outside? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray: (offscreen) And here's your host, Anthony Wiggle! Anthony: Hello, everyone. (speaking in language.) Welcome to Where's Jeff? The quiz show where we find Jeff. Here comes our first contestant, our only contestant, he wears yellow Greg Wiggle. Greg: Hey, Anthony. Hi, everyone. Anthony: Hi, Greg. Greg, before we start, you love to sing. Greg: I do. Anthony: What do you like to sing about? Greg: I like to sing about hot potatoes and, of course, fruit salad, yummy, yummy. Anthony: All right, well, Greg, we haven't got much time for that right now. It's time to play Where's Jeff? Greg: Okay. Anthony: Here comes the quizmatron. And, Greg, if you'd like to start us off. Let's play Where's Jeff? Greg: Oh, well, I mean, it's hard to know where to start, Anthony. Um, is Jeff inside or outside? Anthony: He is outside. Greg: Hmm, is he alone? Anthony: Oh, he's not with other people. Greg: But he's not alone? Anthony: Uh, not really. Greg: Hmm, okay. Is he with animals? Anthony: Um... yes. But what sort of animals is he with? Greg: Hmm, I'm guessing sleepy animals. Is Jeff with koala? Anthony: Greg, you're right! Koalas! He's asleep, though, we'd better wake him up. Are you ready, everybody? (with Greg) 1, 2, 3, Wake up, Jeff! Jeff: (He blubbers when he wakes up.) You know, I was dreaming of being a koala. But, now, I'd better get back to "Network Wiggles". (He's wiggling his fingers & leaves.) Anthony: (laughing) Well, everybody, thanks for playing "Wake up Jeff!" (speaking in foreign language.) We'll see you again. Bye-bye! Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? (Shot transition to the end credits are rolling while Anthony, Jeff & Greg are waving goodbye to the screen. Except, Murray waving to the audience. Then, it translates to Dorothy & the Wiggles are waving goodbye to each other during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background.) Dorothy: That's all we've got time for today. Anthony: Bye-bye. Murray: Bye-bye. Jeff: Bye-bye. Greg: Bye-bye. See you next time. Dorothy: 'Bye! (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a yellow background) Category:Transcripts Category:2002 Category:Finished Transcripts